Elle
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Para siempre, Ella es la única que puede hacerme llorar, La única que me hace sentir mal, La única que me conoce de verdad. Y aunque mi percepción de las cosas, Se la debo a ella, No logro comprender lo que desea, O aquello que anhela. Daniel, Happy Bday


_**Bueno, vengo de rapidez porque ando super enredada con una exposición que tengo que presentar mañana. Pero no podía dejar pasar el 23 de Julio. Feliz Cumpleaños, Daniel!!! Ya son 20 xDDD!!!**_

_**Bueno, este fic es en honor al cumpleaños de Daniel, por lo tanto el protagonista es Harry xD. Espero que lo disfruten y esten pendientes que el 31 de JUlio les tengo una sorpresa preparada. Sin mas que decir, H.P y Co. pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto Sirius que es mi esposo y juntos tenemos 4 hijos ( Un hermoso niño de 3 años y trillizos xD).**_

_**Andrea Black**_

_**P.D: Por cierto, espero que me comenten que tal quedó el poema... al fin y al cabo, también es de mi autoria.**_

* * *

**Elle**

* * *

_Para siempre,_

_Ella es la única que puede hacerme llorar,_

_La única que me hace sentir mal,_

_La única que me conoce de verdad._

_Y aunque mi percepción de las cosas_

_Se la debo a ella,_

_No logro comprender lo que desea,_

_O aquello que anhela._

_Creo que estamos cayendo en un pozo sin fondo,_

_Y cada día quiero más y más._

_Estoy ansiando lo mínimo,_

_Y detestando todo lo que me da._

_Ella es todo y mucho más,_

_Y no puedo quitar mis ojos de su figura,_

_Aunque me quema el verla,_

_Y me enoja el poseerla,_

_No la quiero dejar._

_No la pienso dejar._

_Y día tras día es mía,_

_Pero sé que me miento al hacerlo._

_Y me desconozco al saber que sólo yo pienso así,_

_Y quiero obligarla,_

_Quiero doblegarla con golpes certeros,_

_Con lágrimas escarlatas_

_Para que sea mía._

_Quiero que sea mía,_

_Solamente mía en totalidad._

_Y busco maneras de odiarla_

_Y hacerle odiarme cada vez más._

_Mujer detestable,_

_Es efímera y esquiva_

_Pero no consigo hacerle real,_

_Ella no es real,_

_Ya no lo es más._

_Y enloquezco al notarlo,_

_Al ver la ilusión en sus orbes al saberse superior a mí,_

_Al saberse por encima de mi odio y de mi deseo._

_Al saberse intocable por mi amor._

Dejó la pluma en la mesa y dobló el pergamino en dos. Jugueteó con el, pasándoselo entre los dedos para luego observarlo en silencio. Caminó distraído por el cuarto, mientras jugaba con el pergamino que aún yacía en sus manos. Lo desdobló y volvió a pasar sus ojos por las palabras ahí escritas. Dejó salir todo el aire que estaban en sus pulmones y se dejó caer en la cama. Observó el techo y notó como los pocos rayos de sol que comenzaban a aparecer a través de la ventana proyectaban la sombra ondulante de las cortinas. Cerró sus ojos y apretó levemente el pergamino entre sus dedos.

Ciertamente su situación había cambiado con los años, y ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar en lo obvia que puede ser la vida. O tal vez, era el indicado. Suspiró y se concentró en la oscuridad que había tras sus parpados. Y ahí, la vio emerger como siempre hacia. De la nada.

Aún con sus parpados cerrados, podía verla. Podía sentirla con cada centímetro de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar tomar aire, intentando llenarse del olor tan sutil que destilaba de ella. Quiso permanecer un poco más así, viéndola con el pensamiento, y sintiéndola cerca. Tal vez más cerca de lo que realmente estaba o llegaría a estar. Quería mantenerse así, ya que al menos así era completamente suya.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse, y retuvo la respiración por un instante. Sólo el segundo que demoró en acomodarse a su lado y embriagarlo con su olor. Apretó su mano, intentando esconder lo que antes había estado leyendo, al tiempo que se obligaba a mantenerse quieto y no ceder a la necesidad de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Y lo logró. Logró mantenerse así por unos eternos segundos, antes de mandar todo lo anteriormente pensado a la mierda, y concentrarse en acercarla a si. La abrazó aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando no abrirlos y notar como sus ojos no lo veían a él. Lastimosamente, sus ojos estaban en alguien más.

Por fin, luego de abrazarse en silencio por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, la escuchó llamarle. Le hablaba dulcemente y con lentitud. Lo llamaba con cariño, pero por alguna razón, sentía ese llamado distante. La escuchó pedirle que abriera los ojos, y como un imbécil, lo hizo para su gusto.

Y allí, reflejada en su iris estaba su cara. Y noto con tristeza, como lentamente una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Una sonrisa ilusionada, una sonrisa brillante. Una sonrisa de ella. Y los años no han pasado en vano, y sabe que vendrá en instantes. Conoce el porqué de esa sonrisa y por eso, había luchado en silencio para aplazar lo más posible lo inevitable. Por esa razón, se había enclaustrado en su alcoba, y se había negado a salir de allí. Pero, ¿Para qué?

Para verla entrar una última vez a esa alcoba y dejar todo terminar en el mismo lugar donde empezó. Y podía verla hablarle animada mientras sus ojos cafés brillaban por sentimientos anteriormente opacados, pero a sus oídos las palabras llegaban como un murmullo indescifrable. Y tal vez, así fuera mejor. Al menos así cabía la posibilidad que la estocada final también pasara desapercibida.

La escuchó llamarlo por su nombre, y suspirar. Ahí, justo ahí debió haberse congelado el tiempo. Justo antes de que el último golpe le fuera asestado. Un nombre más que conocido, y las palabras que esperó jamás llegaran se materializaron en ese segundo. Y suspirando, se obligó a sonreírle tranquilo. Asintió con la cabeza cuando correspondía y esperó. Esperó a la despedida definitiva de eso que nunca tuvo nombre, pero que para él fue real.

Y la vio acercarse con las mejillas sonrojadas, y sintió como sus labios quemaban la piel de su mejilla y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, giró su rostro. Y tan sólo fue un roce, pero al menos eso alimentaría las largas noches venideras. Se separó antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, para luego levantarse de la cama. Tomando la primera chaqueta que encontró, se la colocó y se acercó nuevamente a ella, quien aún yacía en la cama en silencio. Y sonrió con el alma. Sonrió indescifrable y desquebrajado, para luego besarle el cabello. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y dejó el pergamino entre ellas. Y sin nada más que hacer o decir, salió por esa puerta.

Sabía que en ese momento debía estar leyéndolo. Y aunque la curiosidad lo carcomía, atravesó el pasillo y decidido tomó sus posesiones más preciadas antes de salir por completo de la casa. Al fin y al cabo, ella había decidido darle fin y ya nada lo esperaba en esa alcoba. O más bien, ya no había nadie para compartir el silencio en esa alcoba.


End file.
